


Art for Among The Stacks

by kingstoken



Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Cover art for Among The Stacks
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	Art for Among The Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clasch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/gifts).



> Cover art for Among The Stacks, created for the 2021 Destiny Big Bang. 
> 
> Unfortunately my author disappeared, but hopefully someday they get around to posting their story. I did get to read part of their rough draft, so you will just have to take my word for it that it was a fluffy non-supernatural AU fic, about Dean and Benny who are in a relationship but they both fall for Cas who is the new town librarian.

Cover art:

Promo Banner:


End file.
